Homeless Together
by TheOneAndOnlyMockingjayFire
Summary: Bella Swan is a good kid. That is, until a stupid mistake screwed up her life and she's kicked out of her house. That same night, she meets an old flame turned homeless guy and things get weird. ExB - On pause for the time being -


**Bella Swan is a good kid. That is, until a stupid mistake screwed up her life and she's kicked out of her house. That same night, she meets an old flame turned homeless guy and things get weird.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"If you don't like the way things are run in my house, you're welcome to leave!" Charlie shouts. "In fact, go ahead!" He drags me upstairs and gets my duffle bag from under my bed.  
"Charlie, what are you doing?!" I shout. He starts packing my things. "Stop it! Charlie! It was just a stupid mistake!" I hate Mike Newton. Damn him, damn him to hell. "Charlie!"  
He runs back downstairs and chucks my bags out the front door. "Get out!" He points to the door.  
"You haven't even given me a chance to explain!" I screamed at him.  
"I don't need you to explain! That Newton kid gets you high and you fuck the hell out him like a common prostitute! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!" Time stops dead. Never, in all my life, have I heard my Dad say anything so...so..._hurtful_. The next thing I realise I'm outside in the freezing cold.

What do I do? I pick up my bags and start walking into Port Angeles, my legs ache so I sit down on the wet ground.

"Hey, guys!" A stocky dark-haired man calls to his friends. "Look what we have here!" They surround me.  
"S-Stay away from me." I stutter quietly. The stocky dark-haired man smirked.  
"Don't be like that, sugar." He tried to grab me suddenly so I screamed.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Somebody calls out. I heard running footsteps and the voice was closer. "She's mine." It was too dark for me to see the person but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then he took my bags and dragged me around the corner. Once we were out of the guys' view and earshot, the man turned to me.  
"Are you okay?" I got to see him properly. He looked around the same age as I was, with bronze-coloured hair and green eyes. I suddenly recognise him. But it couldn't be.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I couldn't believe it. He was in my class. I thought he'd transferred to Alaska.  
"How do you know that name?" He asked, deadly serious.  
"We went to the same school, we were in the same class." I explained. "I'm Bella Swan."  
"Bella Swan? Oh yeah, I remember you. You went out with Newton, right?" I cringed when he said his name.  
"Don't mention that bastard to me." I growled, gritting my teeth. "It's his fault I've been kicked out of my house." It started raining, and I didn't even bring a fucking jacket. "Fuck!" I scream at the sky.

Suddenly Edward shrugs off one of jackets and put it around me. It smelt a bit of body odour but I didn't mind.  
"Thanks." He puts his arm around me.  
"Come with me. I know a dry place to stay." I nodded and lead him guide me.

Soon we get there. It's a warehouse or something. There's a big iron-wrought gate which opens easily. Edward chucks me a sleeping bag.  
"Here. You can sleep in that for the night." He mumbles.  
"Thanks." I say in a small voice. I sit next to him by the fire. "A-Are you okay?" I stutter quietly.  
"Huh?" He asks, like I just interrupted his train of thought.  
"I just asked whether you were okay or not." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm fine, Bella." He paused. "Are you okay?" He put his arm around me again. "It must've been hard, your Dad kicking you out."  
"Edward, I've just been kicked out. Tonight." I almost mouth. His arm tightened around me. I found myself really loving it.  
"Still it's hard. I found it hard." He whispered. I rest my head on his shoulder and he sighed.  
"Yeah, it's hard." I mutter.

**EPOV **

Oh my. It's Bella. Bella Swan. I had the biggest crush on her since I had first seen her in a dress. I remember it.

_It was the school dance for the juniors'. Bella had asked me to the dance - seeing as it was a girls' choice. I remember she'd stuttered over it and pretended she was only asking me as a friend. I was waiting with her Dad, Charlie.  
"Bells has been really nervous about this, you know, Edward." Charlie informed me.  
"I've been a million times more nervous, Chief Swan." I tell him. I fuss again with my tux.  
"Leave it out, Edward. You look fine." He said as Bella came down the stairs. I ran to the bottom of the stairs and was stunned.  
"Bella?" She had a blue knee-length dress on, with silver leggings and silver dolly shoes. Her hair was in elaborate curls and a flower was pinned in it. She was blushing profusely.  
"Is it too much?" She asked, biting her lip.  
"No way." I smile. "You look amazing." I open the velvet box and take out the rose corsage and slid it on her wrist.  
"Thank you." She blushed again.  
"Okay, bring her back safely, Edward." Chief Swan told me.  
"I will, Chief." I nod.  
"See you later, Bells."  
"Bye, Dad."_

Bella was muttering to me.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"I just asked whether you were okay or not." She mutters again. I almost laugh. I put my arm around her.  
"I'm fine, Bella. Are you okay? It must've been hard, your Dad kicking you out." She was quiet for a short while after that.

"Edward, I've just been kicked out. Tonight." She almost mouthed. I tightened my arm around him. I loved my arm around her.  
"Still it's hard. I found it hard." I whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder and I sighed.  
"Yeah, it's hard." She mutter.

"You were deep in thought before I interrupted you." Bella commented. "Penny for them?"  
"Bella, do you remember the girls' choice dance for juniors?" I asked. She nods against my shoulder. "I was just remembering how you looked that night." I smiled to myself. "You looked so amazing. I forgot who you were for a moment." She laughed a little.

"You were stunning in that dark blue tux." She snorted a little. "We matched."  
"I know. Everyone said we were a great couple."  
"Who said that?" She asked.  
"Ben, Lauren, Jake, Nessie, Alice, Jasper and a whole load of other people." I said.  
"Wow." She stuttered. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me on the way back home?" She asked, softly. I shrugged against her head, trying not to hurt her.

"It's late. Let's get some sleep." We got in our sleeping bags and I squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Edward?" Bella mumbled.  
"Mmm?"  
"I'm so cold." She whispered. I suddenly have an idea.  
"Come here. Try sleeping in my sleeping bag with me." She freezes then shifts out of her sleeping bag and into mine. I intertwined our bodies tightly so we can use each other's body heat.  
"Thanks." She mumbles against my neck.  
"It's okay. Night."

* * *

**Review, please! It's one of the very few times I've done a story like this. Please?**


End file.
